plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Onion Rings
Mega-Grow |Tribe = Root Plant |Traits = None |Abilities = When played: Each Plant in your hand becomes 4 /4 . |Rarity = Galactic - Legendary |Flavor Text = So powerful it makes you cry.}} Onion Rings is a galactic legendary plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Mega-Grow class. It costs 5 to play, and has 4 /4 . It has no traits, and its ability changes all the stats of all Plant fighters in the Plant Hero's hand to 4 /4 when it is played. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Root Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' Each Plant in your hand becomes 4 /4 . *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Legendary Card description So powerful it makes you cry. Strategies With Onion Rings may seem to have lower stats than usual for 5 sun, but its ability could change the tides of the battle, turning every plant card's stats into 4/4. Keep in mind that this ability only affects plant cards that are in your hand. So to improve this ability well, bring certain cards like Flourish to draw more cards as the more plant cards you have in your hand, the more plants you can turn into 4/4. This also means that it benefits low-stat cards. For example, Captain Combustible can use it with a mushroom deck consisting of Shrooms for Two, Buff-Shrooms, Mushroom Ringleaders, and Punish-Shrooms. Once he has lots of these cards, he can put Onion Rings into play and watch their stats grow higher than usual. Onion Rings can also benefit glass cannons like Magnifying Grass, Mushroom Ringleader, or plants like Sunflower as you can turn them from 1 health into 4/4 on top of the extra strength boost the former two get. Though its ability is useful, take note that this plant is very situational and can even put you at a huge disadvantage as the game progresses. Take Soul Patch for example. Onion Rings tones down its strength by 1 and tremendously decreases its health by 6. Therefore, such cards are best played before Onion Rings is played. Stat changes from Onion Rings' ability persist for the rest of the game, even if the affected plant is Bounced. Against There is no way to stop this card, but the only solution to avoid a lot of plants from turning 4/4 is to lure your opponent into playing a lot of cards. Try swarming the field or playing glass cannons to make the plant hero think twice between taking a lot of damage and wasting cards. Gallery OnionRingsStats.png|Statistics Onionringscard.png|Card Trivia *Despite being based on and named after an onion, Onion Rings is currently in the root tribe instead of the onion tribe. **It was originally an onion plant when it was first introduced. ***Garlic was also changed from an Onion plant to a Root plant as well. ***This is most likely to give Starch-Lord's ability more variety. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Galactic cards Category:Galactic plants Category:Legendary cards Category:Legendary plants Category:Mega-Grow cards Category:Mega-Grow plants Category:Root cards